


Podfic of Inking The Map Of Your Heart by Inpurity

by closetfanatic



Category: Bandom, MCR AU - Fandom
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M, MCR, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetfanatic/pseuds/closetfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey is more important than the destination, but sometime arriving means finally finding what you had all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Inking The Map Of Your Heart by Inpurity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inking The Map Of Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25112) by Inpurity. 



Title: Inking The Map Of Your Heart  
Author: Inpurity  
Reader: Closetfanatic  
Fandom: Bandom, MCR AU  
Pairing: Frank/Gerard  
Rating: R  
Length: 43:42  
Summary: The journey is more important than the destination, but sometime arriving means finally finding what you had all along.

Mediafire link to the download: [ Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wfknzlo334wyfqw/Inking_The_Map_Of_Your_Heart.mp3)

Link to the story: [ Here](http://frankxgerard.livejournal.com/233940.html)

 

Tags: bandom, podfic, mcr


End file.
